<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gliding to a wedding by Random_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243019">Gliding to a wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_S/pseuds/Random_S'>Random_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, My First Fanfic, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_S/pseuds/Random_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gliding to a wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With an impish smile Link ran from the shrine to the cliff edge and leapt into the air. Quickly opening his glider he caught the sea breeze and floated gently aloft. He was relishing a visit to the serene sleepy hamlet of Tarrey Town, and a wedding was all the more to enjoy. It was still, after all these years, a surprise to him that Hudson had become such a close friend given his gruff demeanor and brevity of speech. Yet the things so initially off-putting had by now become the qualities Link most appreciated. It was unimaginable that Rhondson wouldn't have felt the same, and the invitation to their wedding had been welcome, although unsurprising. Link wondered briefly if the melodramatic Bolson would cause any trouble, but put the thought aside with a wry smile at the image of Rhondson dissuading any notion that anyone other than she would be directing the events of her wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>